Pixar animation
by Charlottemokingjaycaster
Summary: Pixar Animation Academy es la escuela donde tienen que ir todos los personajes de películas animadas. Desde las princesas clasicas hasta las que se convierten en ogros. Aquí se encontraran cuatro chicos que no se habían visto desde la infancia. Multicrossover. Principalmente Jackunzel, pero tambien Mericcup. The Big Four.(primer fanfic, pasen y lean :3)
1. 1: Nueva escuela, viejos amigos

**Hola, mi primera historia aquí, soy nueva, así que acepto sugerencias.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no pertenecen, no hago esta historia con fines de lucro.**

Pixar animation.

-¿Estas nerviosa cariño?- pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Solo un poco madre- respondió emocionada la chica de largo cabello rubio- ¿Qué pasara si no tengo amigos?

-Solo se tu misma y veras que todo va a salir muy bien- respondió la mujer acariciándole la mejilla- Todo saldrá perfecto, y recuerda que también ahí estarán tus primas- Rapunzel solo le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a tomar sus maletas con emoción.- Te voy a extrañar mucho cariño- dijo la reina Amber dándole un abrazo a Rapunzel.

-Yo también a ti madre- Dijo Rapunzel correspondiéndole el abrazo- Dile a mi padre que estaré con ustedes para navidad- dijo tomando sus maletas.

Empezó a caminar despidiéndose de su madre con la mano y jalando sus maletas con un poco de dificultad. Cuando entro al campus vio unas altas puertas de acero pintadas de color negro en las que se leía: Pixar Academy. Se emocionó aún más cuando cruzo las puertas y observo a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban llevando sus maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ella tenía que ir a la oficina de registro para que le dieran una habitación y a recoger su horario.

Trataba de ubicarse y pedir indicaciones pero nadie la escuchaba así que decidió buscar la oficina por su cuenta. Cuando Rapunzel iba caminando sintió como si algo subiera por su brazo hasta su hombro, paro bruscamente para observar que era y observo un camaleón de color verde que le sonreía.

-¡Pascal!- exclamo la chica sonriendo- tienes que esconderte, recuerda que aquí no se permiten mascotas- dijo la chica casi susurrando para que las demás personas no creyeran que estaba hablando sola. El pequeño camaleón se camuflajeo de el mismo tono de color del vestido de la chica a modo de respuesta.

Siguió tratando de encontrar la oficina de registro cuando le llamo la atención un chico que vestía unos pantalones de color negro con una sudadera de color azul marino y el cabello blanco, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era el hecho de que el chico iba descalzo aunque estaban entrando a invierno. El chico estaba sobre un árbol sosteniendo una especie de vara de madera que terminaba en curva. Rapunzel se quedó viéndolo un momento al notar que con su mano creaba un pequeño conejo de hielo para luego soplar sobre la figura y que esta cobrara vida y empezara a saltar a su alrededor para terminar explotando encima de su cabeza y se convirtiera en una pequeña nevada sobre la cabeza del chico, este solo rio levemente y volteo a ver a Rapunzel quien al notar que fue descubierta se sonrojo levemente, el chico de cabello blanco solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado y salió volando de ahí.

Rapunzel se quedó viendo un poco más hacia donde se había ido el chico de cabello blanco y no se podía sacar de la cabeza esos intensos ojos azules. "_Me parece tan familiar-_pensó la chica_\- pero, jamás olvidaría eso ojos si los hubiera visto." _No fue que reacciono hasta que pascal tiro levemente de su rubio cabello. La chica dirigió su mirada a su camaleón y este le dio una mirada divertida.

-¡Claro que no, Pascal!- casi grito Rapunzel al ver lo que estaba insinuando- es solo que nunca había visto a ningún chico que…. pudiera darle vida a algún objeto de nieve como el lo hizo- dijo tratando de buscar alguna excusa, pero el camaleón solo negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica de cabello rubio decidió ignorar al pequeño animal y continuo caminando hasta que llego a un edificio alto donde en la puerta se leía "Oficina de registro"."-_al fin la encuentro-pensó aliviada Rapunzel". _La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a una gran…¿babosa atrás de una computadora?.

-disculpa ¿Roz?- dijo Rapunzel dulcemente haciendo una mueca de extrañeza al leer su nombre en una etiqueta- ¿Dónde se tienen que registrar los alumnos de nuevo ingreso?

\- Tienes que llenar este papeleo para mañana a primera hora-respondió dándole una carpeta llena de hojas, Roz sin separar su vista del computador-¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre niña?-

-Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona-

-Permítame un momento- dijo Roz tecleando algo en la computadora. Después de unos minutos volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Rapunzel- oh, parece que todos los formularios están en orden-dijo retirándole la carpeta que le acababa de dar- su horario, su habitación es la numero 20 en el edificio "J". Esta es su llave y aquí está su reglamento- dijo dándole otra carpeta(con su horario y reglamento). Rapunzel los tomo ansiosa- Bienvenida a Pixar Academy.- termino de explicar con cara inerte

oooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Rapunzel iba tan distraída observando los inmensos jardines del instituto que no se dio cuenta que iba caminando hacia una chica (que estaba leyendo un mapa tratando de llegar a algún lugar del inmenso instituto), hasta que se estrelló contra ella haciendo que esta se cayera sobre sus maletas.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!- Grito la chica tratando de incorporarse con el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio- dijo tratando de ayudarle- déjame ayudarte- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

-no, ya hiciste much…..- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y viendo a Rapunzel de pies a cabeza- ¿Rapunzel? ¿Rapunzel Corona?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-¿Merida?¿Merida Dunbroch?- dijo Rapunzel con voz esperanzada.

-En persona- dijo Merida abrazando a Rapunzel, quien le correspondió al instante.

-¿Qué le paso a la niña de dos coletas que siempre peleaba en el recreo porque no la dejaban jugar quemados?- dijo Rapunzel una vez que se separaron.

\- Un día creció- dijo Merida con algo de nostalgia

-Cambiaste-

\- ¿Y tú qué me dices?- dijo Merida haciendo un ademan con la mano a su cabello- cuando te conocí, recuerdo que lo tenías largo, pero no tan largo.

-Un día creció- dijo Rapunzel imitando el tono de voz de Merida. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué buscabas en el mapa?- Pregunto Rapunzel aun soltando pequeñas risitas

-Buscaba mi cabeza- Rapunzel hizo una mueca confundida- La perdería si no la trajera puesta- termino haciendo que la chica rubia soltara una risita- no, hablando enserio, buscaba mi habitación-

-¿En qué edificio está?-

-"J"- dijo Merida con los ojos en el mapa

\- Ese también es mi edificio, ¿Por qué no lo buscamos juntas?

-Claro, así ya no me perderé sola-

-Mejor perderse con alguien con quien hablar, que sin nadie ¿no?- dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa-

-Claro- dijo Merida sonriendo de lado

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Las dos chicas llevaban caminando por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin encontraron el edificio donde estaba su habitación. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta Merida se desplomo sobre su maleta recuperando el aire.

-Dos horas- dijo casi en un susurro

-No fue tan malo…¿o sí, Pascal?- Pregunto la chica de larga cabellera rubia al pequeño camaleón que reposaba en su hombro con una expresión de cansancio.

-No me digas que trajiste a Pascal aquí- dijo Merida acercándose a Rapunzel. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza-No conocía el lado malo de la pequeña Punzie-

-¿Punzie?-

-Sí, ¿recuerdas que ese era tu sobrenombre cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos con el niño mimado y el extraño vikingo?

-Claro, como olvidar aquellos tiempos- dijo Punzie con una sonrisa melancólica que se convirtió en una mirada triste.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Merida al notarla triste.

-Es solo que…..-comenzó Rapunzel con la mirada en el suelo y los ojos cristalinos- no dejo de pensar que fue mi culpa que Jack ya no…. Este vivo- dijo dejando resbalar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-No- dijo firme Merida- la culpa no fue de nadie, éramos solamente niños y nadie se imaginó que es lo podía pasar.-

\- sí pero…..-empezó Rapunzel pero una chica iba saliendo del edificio a toda prisa y por accidente choco con Rapunzel. Interrumpiéndolas.-

-Disculpen, pero ¿Qué cuarto tienen?- Pregunto sin siquiera disculparse o quejarse-

-oye pero que ray…..-

-20- respondió Rapunzel interrumpiendo a Merida.

-Genial- dijo la chica indiferente- las estábamos esperando para que nos digan las reglas, son las ultimas en llegar- termino dándose media vuelta y entrando de nuevo al edificio justo por donde había salido.

-¡¿Quien se cree que es?!- dijo Merida una vez que la chica se fue.

-Tranquila Mer-le dijo Rapunzel tomando sus maletas.- mejor entremos- dijo cruzando la puerta con Merida siguiéndola.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un grupo de unas 40 chicas alrededor de una mujer joven de cabello negro rizado, sin ni una sola arruga en la cara y con un vestido rojo de mangas con toques dorados que le llegaba a los tobillos y un cinturón del mismo color:

-Buenas tardes señoritas mi nombre es Gothel y soy su asesora de dormitorio-se presento con una cara de fastidio- Quiero acabar esto rápido así que pongan atención-dijo con voz firme- las reglas son las siguientes señoritas: nada de alcohol ni fiestas, no chicos después de las 9:00 pm ni antes de las 10:00 am, las puertas se cierran a las 11:00 pm y no quiero peleas ni objetos perdidos- dijo esto ultimo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que había interrumpido a Rapunzel y Merida- cuando digo nada de peleas o chicos, HABLO ENSERIO- dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras y señalando a la chica quien se limito a rodar los ojos y poner una cara de desagrado- ahora diré sus nombres y su habitación y se irán retirando a su habitación, en la habitación 17 están las señoritas Ariel y Aurora- una chica de baja estatura, cabello pelirrojo, con lentes y vestida con unos pantalones azules y una playera del mismo color tomo sus maletas junto con otra chica tal vez un año mayor que la anterior, de hermoso y ondulado cabello rubio y vestido rosa con un broche de una pequeña corona en el pelo, se retiraron al ascensor con sus maletas- habitación18: Astrid y Odette- la misma chica que había interrumpido a Rapunzel tomo sus cosas y se retiro al ascensor con cara de fastidio mientras que la otra chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul brillante tomo sus cosas muy tranquilamente y se retiro- habitación 19 Elsa y Anna-Rapunzel al escuchar eso nombres dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban dos chicas con rasgos similares una era chica con dos trenzas color rojizo tomo sus maletas emocionada y corrió al ascensor mientras que la otra de cabello rubio pálido(blanco) hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse. Rapunzel la siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron.- la habitación 20 es mas grande así que la ocuparan tres personas: Rapunzel, Merida y Mavis- Las dos primeras mencionada tomaron sus cosas con algo de dificultad y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Apretaron el botón del piso donde estaba su habitación y esperaron, empezaron a hablar de cosas sin muncha importancia pero su platica no duro mas de 2 minutos, ya que el ascensor llego mas rápido de lo que esperaban. Cuando paro salieron con sus maletas y buscaron su habitación. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la habitación numero 20 se dieron cuenta de que esta ya estaba abierta así que entraron sigilosamente para ver quien había entrado cuando vieron una sombra que se dirigía hacia ellas y se detuvo a unos metros de ellas. Merida decidida avanzo y encendió la luz. La extraña criatura se cubrió la cara con las manospor el resplandor.

-Hey, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo la extraña criatura tratando de adaptarse a la luz.

-¿Qué me sucede?, casi nos matas de un infarto y además que haces en nuestro cuarto.

-soy Mavis, su compañera- dijo extendiendo la mano como saludo

-Soy Rapunzel- dijo la chica de cabello rubio adelantándose a Merida y estrechando la mano con su nueva compañera. Cuando ella también se acostumbro a la luz logro apreciar como iba vestida un vestido liso(que podría confundirse con un camisón) de color negro, unas mallas a rayas, negras y rojas, tenia el pelo corto y grande ojos café.- y mi compañera es Merida

-Un gusto- dijo soltando su mano.- ya he escogido una cama, espero que no les importe- dijo mientras señalaba la litera de abajo

-Claro que no-respondió dulcemente Rapunzel- yo tomare la litera de arriba si no te importa- dijo dirigiéndose a Merida

-Te la regalo, yo tomare la cama individual, sabes mis problemas de claustrofobia- dijo dejándose caer en la cama individual- y una litera en un rincón no es una opción para mi.-termino señalando la litera.

-Cada una de nosotras tenemos un armario- dijo Mavis señalando el suyo y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta- dejare que se instalen- termino saliendo y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

\- Por fin se fue- suspiro Merida.

-No seas tan dura con ella, solo trata de ser amigable- dijo Rapunzel organizando su ropa en el armario- mira, tenemos un balcón- dijo emocionada mientras corría a abrirlo- ven, observa la vista.- dijo arrojando al suelo la bolsa que estaba cargando y de ella vio como todo su largo cabello se revolvía en el suelo.- iré a dar un paseo, ¿vienes?

-¿Estás loca?, no pienso mover un solo musculo mas- dijo desde la cama Merida

-Ok, volveré en una media hora-dijo arrojando su cabello por el balcón y sujetando ambos lados de su cabello a modo de polea para bajar(igual que en la película cuando baja de la torre)

-Ammm..Punzie-dijo Merida al notar que todavía no cruzaba frente a ella para bajar-las escaleras están por allá- señalando la puerta

-No las necesito- y sin mas salto del balcón- Merida se levanto inmediatamente al ver lo que había echo y cuando llego al balcón la vio en el césped riéndose- volveré en una hora.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano-

-Son las 8, solo no llegues después de las 11- dijo recuperada del susto.

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia aquí…. ¿Que les pareció?.  
Háganmelo saber por reviews o por PM.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Charlotte Everdeen**


	2. 2: Conociendo nuevos compañeros

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior…. La verdad esperaba que esta historia quedara en el archivo sin que nadie la viera, pero gracias por quien se ha tomado el tiempo de leerla.**

Llevaba caminando tanto tiempo que decidió quitarse los zapatos, los cuales ahora los llevaba en la mano, trataba de recordar el camino correcto hacia su dormitorio. Tomo su celular de su bolsillo y quedo impactada al notar que eran las 10:25 rapidamente comenzó a correr por donde había llegado.

Trataba de ubicarse con cualquier edificio, pero le parecían todos iguales, hasta que vio un edifico iluminado que decía "Oficina de registro", de ahí rodeo al edificio recordando la ruta por donde había pasado esa mañana. Llevaba los zapatos abrazados a su pecho junto con su largo cabello rubio. Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía deseando que las puertas todavía estuvieran abiertas para cuando ella llegara. Dio una vuelta en el siguiente edificio pero no le dio el suficiente tiempo para frenar a tiempo cuando ya se había estrellado contra un chico de cabello castaño de ojos verdes que llevaba una cadena en la mano. El impacto fue tal que Rapunzel termino en el suelo de espaldas.

-Cuanto lo siento, ¿estás bien?- dijo el chico ayudándole a levantarse.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo era la que no me fijaba por donde iba- responde ella recogiendo su cabello.- ¿qué es lo que buscas?- pregunto curiosa olvidándose de a donde tenía que llegar.

-Me creerás un lunático, pero busco un dragón- dijo jugando nerviosamente con su cabello mientras veía la cara sorprendida de la chica frente a el.

-Bu-e-no, creo que yo podr…..- no pudo acabar la frase ya que vio unos grandes ojos verdes desde la obscuridad, por instinto ella se alejó unos pasos con sigilo, pero fallo cuando con su cabello se tropezó, pero el chico fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo por segunda vez. La chica solo pudo ruborizarse y alejarse de la cercanía del cuerpo del chico. Se escuchó un rugido que debió resonar en todo el campus y la chica volvió a centrar su atención en los ojos que seguían todos sus movimientos. Rapunzel apenas respiraba con temor de que la criatura que estaba enfrente de ella se lanzara contra su cuerpo. El dragón se fue acercando con pasos sigilosos hasta que le dio un poco la luz descubriendo la cabeza del dragón quien se acerco juguetonamente a ellos- un momento…- dijo la chica acercándose al dragón

-Ten cuidado, no le gustan los extraños- dijo tratando de retenerla pero ella ya estaba a punto de tocarlo.

-Chimuelo, ¿eres tu?- dijo la chica en untono tranquilizador tocando la cabeza del dragón quien se acerco a la chica para jugar con ella

-Espera un segundo…. Nadie conocía a este dragón mas que..- dijo el chico acercándose al dragón- ¿Punzie?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa cerca de la chica abrazada al dragón.

\- ¿Hipo?- dijo la chica de cabello rubio soltando al dragón- ¿En verdad eres tu? Eres algo...ammm..diferente- dijo dudosa viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Gracias, pero mírate tu…. Parece que ya se fue la pequeña Punzie que me ayudaba con chimuelo y vigilando que Merida no se metiera en tanto problemas- dijo riéndose al recordar como sacaban a Merida de tantos problemas. Rapunzel también se empezó a reír recordando muchas veces que Merida se metía en problemas y ella con hipo iban a ayudarla diciendo que se portaría mejor.- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?- dijo Hipo sacando a Rapunzel de sus pensamientos y sacando su celular de uno de sus bolsillos para ver la hora: 10:45.

-No puede ser…- empezó a decir la chica de cabello rubio mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde creía era su dormitorio, dejando al chico y al dragón confundidos- QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERTE, PERO SE HACE TARDE.- grito mientras corría con su cabello, zapatos y teléfono abrazados a su cuerpo.

-¡Hey! ESPERA- le gritaba Hipo cuando subió a su dragón quien emprendió vuelo para alcanzar a la chica que aunque no lo pareciera era muy veloz. Una vez que la hubieron alcanzado Hipo le ofreció su mano para que subiera y ella la tomo.- ¿A donde vas?- pregunto una vez que estuvo arriba del dragón.

-Dormitorio de chicas, edificio "J"- dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos para no ver abajo.

-¿Te siguen dando miedo las alturas?- dijo con cierta nostalgia en la voz. A lo que ella respondió negando la cabeza, pero sin abrir los ojos.- Parece que la pequeña Punzie no se ha ido del todo- dijo volteando a verla- ¿o si?- la chica solamente negó con la cabeza.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

No tardaron mas de cinco minutos en llegar al techo del edificio "J", pero a Rapunzel le pareció que si entraba por la puerta principal parecería algo sospecho, ya que nunca la vieron salir, y si decía que salto por el balcón usando su cabello, seguro que la cambiarían a una habitación sin balcón, así que Hipo pensó que si la veian entrar por la puerta que da al techo creerían que ella ha estado en el techo todo el tiempo.

-Enserio te lo agradezco Hipo- dijo una vez que ambos bajaran del dragón-Fue un placer volver a verte- dijo abrazándolo. El chico correspondió el abrazo, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de desagrado del dragón que estaba a su lado. Ambos rieron ante la reacción del dragón.- también fue un gusto ver te a ti Chimuelo, gracias por traerme- dijo abrazando al dragón.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos- dijo el chico subiéndose al dragón.- Nos vemos luego- la chica se despidió con la mano mientras veía como se alejaban.

"_Menos mal que los encontré". _Pensó la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Cuando estuvo en la puerta pudo escuchar como en la única habitación en la que había ruido era la dieciocho. Rapunzel recordó que esa era la habitación donde estaban Odette y Astrid. Decidió que tal vez necesitaban un poco de ayuda así que iba en camino hacia su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar un grito la detuvo.

-Rapunzel, ¿eres tú?- escucho gritar, cuando se giro para ver quien era encontró a una chica con el pelo rojizo corriendo a abrazarla.- no puedo creerlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba

-Anna, tienes que terminar de arreglar tus cosas- escucho otra voz a lo lejos.

-¿Anna?- repitió Rapunzel mientras le correspondía el abrazo a la chica colgada de sus hombros.- si, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-tu cabello es hermoso- dijo Anna una vez que se separaron.

-Gracias, recuerdo que siempre te gustaba cepillarlo- respondió Rapunzel recordando como su prima se pasaba horas peinando y cepillando su cabello mientras ella leía o cantaba.

-Anna- volvió a escuchar la voz. Hasta que vio a la portadora de dicha voz- oh, hola Rapunzel-

-Hola Elsa- dijo Rapunzel corriendo a abrazarla- te extrañe mucho-

-Lo mismo digo- Respondió la chica mientras correspondía el abrazo- tengo muchos libros nuevos para ti.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Rapunzel con emoción marcada en la voz- los acabo en un instante.- termino divertida.

-Te los daré mañana por la tarde- dijo con una sonrisa- es un gusto volver a verte, enserio- dijo abrazándola una vez más antes de darle una sonrisa- ¿tu habitación también está en este piso?-

-Si, de hecho somos la 20, la más grande-. Dijo señalando el camino hacia su habitación.-¡Rayos!- grito de repente- no he desempacado nada- termino con una cara de preocupación.

-Entonces te dejamos, ya que a mi y a mi hermana nos falta desempacar algunas cosas- dijo Elsa mientras volteaba a ver a Anna quien asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Las veré mañana- dijo Rapunzel despidiéndose con la mano mientras avanzaba a su habitación sin recordar a que había ido en esa dirección en primer lugar.

Una vez que llego a su habitación toco la puerta y se encontró con una diana al lado del de la puerta hacia el baño y un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas al lado. Cuando se adentró un poco más pudo ver su maleta acomodada al lado su armario abierto vacío, pero si con ganchos listos para que colgase su ropa en ellos. Para ser sincera Rapunzel no pensó que hubiera tanto orden conociendo a Merida. Cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que la mencionada faltaba en la habitación, y Mavis estaba arreglando su cama, así que Rapunzel decidió que la mejor opción sería hacer lo mismo y también arelar su ropa en los ganchos que sobraban. Una vez que lo acabo se tiro rendida en su cama rendida viendo al techo preguntándose como serian sus compañeros al día siguiente una vez que conviviera con ellos.

-Supongo que no serán tan molestos, o eso espero yo- hablo la chica desde la litera de abajo acomodando un tipo de cortina alrededor de su cama-

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Rapunzel un poco extrañada ante el comentario tan repentino-

-Oh, lo siento- dijo la chica en tono de disculpa- Solo puedo hacerlo cuando alguien piensa con demasiada intensidad en algo- la cara de confusión de Rapunzel dejo en claro que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando- Perdón, por no presentarme adecuadamente hace unas horas- Dijo esto mientras Rapunzel bajaba de la litera de arriba- Soy Mavis Drácula, Heredera del Hotel Transylvania-dijo mientras le daba la mano a Rapunzel en forma de saludo. Quien la acepto un poco extrañada.-

-¿Drácula?¿El conde Drácula?- pregunto impresionada Rapunzel

-Sí, el mismo, creo que eso explicaría el por qué puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, pero por favor no lo menciones, a la gente le incomoda un poco saber que soy un vampiro-

-Wow, eso es increíble- dijo impresionada Rapunzel

-¿Qué es increíble?- ambas se giraron al escuchar la voz de Merida que acababa de salir del baño con una playera verde que le llegaba a las rodillas con un 86 escrito en color blanco-

-Lo…amm..lo mucho que te tardas en el baño- dijo Rapunzel corriendo hacia el baño dejando a la Princesa de Dumbroch confundida.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Ya eran las 11:30 cuando las tres chicas se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, Merida lanzando una pelota hacia arriba y atrapándola, Mavis acomodando su cortina para que no entrara nada de luz y Rapunzel haciendo dibujos en una libreta con el símbolo de su familia.

-¿Cuál es la primera clase que les toca a ustedes?-pregunto Merida de repente. Haciendo que las dos chicas se voltearan al escuchar la pregunta.

-Química- respondieron al unísono las dos chicas desde la litera.

-A mi también- respondió Merida con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto que tipo de compañeros tengamos.- Pregunto Mavis mirando a la luna.

-Supongo que de todo tipo.-respondió Rapunzel pensando en lo que le había pasado hoy y se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho a Merida nada sobre Hipo.- Merida, me encontré a Hipo cuando venía hacia acá- en el momento en el que menciono el nombre del chico, la princesa de Dumbroch se levanto de su cama y se apresuró a subir a la litera de su amiga.

-¿Enserio?- dijo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

-¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?-pregunto la chica de cabello rubio con una mirada divertida.

-Es solo que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y me gustaría volver a verlo- dijo recobrando la compostura pero sin poder borrar un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa- puedo decirte con seguridad que esta mas alto que cuando éramos niños, por no hablar de lo guapo que esta- dijo tratando de incomodar a su amiga quien se sonrojo mas.

-Creo que iré a dormir- dijo tratando de ocultar el tono emocionado de su voz.

-Descansa- dijo Rapunzel una vez que se hubo bajado de su cama y cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que el siguiente día resultara ser prometedor.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Cuando sonó el despertador eran las 8:00 y las tres chicas comenzaron a prepararse para el duro día que les esperaba. Primer día de clase en una escuela nueva. Cuando Rapunzel se levanto de la cama comenzó a tararear una canción para iniciar su día. Entro al baño a prepararse eligiendo cuidadosamente su ropa. Cuando salió del baño llevaba una blusa de manga corta color rosa, un pantalón café claro con un sol estampado y haciendo juego con la blusa unas pequeñas plataformas del mismo color que su blusa. Busco su bolsa de cuero para poder llevarse sus libros y horario. Estaba a punto de meter todo a la bolsa, cuando se encontró con Pascal durmiendo en el fondo del bolso.

-Vamos Pascal, ya sal de ahí- dijo Rapunzel sacando al camaleón y poniéndolo en su hombro mientras este se despertaba- recuerda que tienes que esconderte-. Este como respuesta tomo el color de su cabello y se escondió en el. La chica sonrió ante la acción.

Metió todos los libros en la bolsa y también parte de su cabello, que evitaría que lo pisaran o se quedara atorado con algo. Saco su celular para revisar la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para que empezara la clase, pero los estudiantes de tercer bimestre tienen que estar en el salón 15 minutos antes para presentarse y conocerse mejor. Así que se apresuraron a preparar lo que faltaba y una vez que estuvieron listas bajaron para encontrarse con Gothel en la puerta dándoles los buenos días a las chicas una vez que pasaron junto a ella.

Llegaron al salón en menos de 10 minutos, así que llegaron temprano, para encontrarse con un niño de anotando formulas en el pizarrón, no debería tener mas de 10 años y parecía que iba a ser su maestro por todo un semestre.

-Buenos días profesor- saludo amablemente Rapunzel al pasar junto a el.

-Buenos días señoritas, por favor tome asiento- respondió con tono amable indicándole los asientos vacíos, las mesas estaban hechas para dos personas por mesa, así que Mavis se fue a una mesa diferente, ya que Rapunzel y Merida se sentaron en una las dos.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que por la puerta las tres chicas vieron entrar a hipo y en su cara se reflejaba preocupación y extrañeza. Cuando entro Rapunzel le dio un disimulado codazo a Merida quien despego la mirada de sus cosas y miro hacia la puerta donde Hipo la veía y por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y todo el mundo a su alrededor pareció borroso, solamente se veian los dos y sonreían tontamente hasta que alguien le grito desde el pasillo y se rompió el contacto visual regresándolos a la realidad. Rapunzel que lo había visto solamente se reía por lo bajo hasta que se vio el chico que había llamado a hipo. Ahí estaba el mismo chico que el día anterior había captado la atención de Rapunzel, y el mismo chico que había hecho que dicha chica se sonrojara con su sonrisa. El chico vestido con una sudadera azul y pantalones café , esta vez con zapatos se acercó junto con Hipo a saludar a las dos chicas.

-Hola Rapunzel, hola Merida- dijo Hipo una vez que llego a su mesa.- Punzie, por favor cálmate después de que te diga esto, ambas- dijo en un susurro mirando a las dos chicas. Y tomando aire- Les presento a mi compañero de habitación: Jackson Overland Frost-. Dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de Rapunzel que al reconocer al chico sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Hola, pueden llamarme Jack Frost o solamente Jack- dijo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo.

**Perdón por tardarme tanto, es que con exámenes y trabajos apenas tuve tiempo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece otro capítulo? **

**Respondan las preguntas quiero saber que piensan. Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Charlotte Everdeen **


	3. 3: Nuevos amigos, nuevos secretos

**Sé que no merezco el perdón de nadie, pero abajo explicare mis motivos por los cuales no había actualizado en tanto tiempo. Espero que les guste el capítulo, y perdón por faltas de ortografía. ¡Disfruten el capitulo!**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro.**

* * *

3.- Nuevos amigos, y nuevos secretos.

Rapunzel solo veía al chico que tenía enfrente con mirada borrosa gracias a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos ¿Realmente era su Jack? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí? . El ambiente entre estos cuatro chicos era tenso y por la cabeza de las dos chicas se repetía su nombre "Jackson Overland Frost". El mismo nombre que alguna vez ocupo la plana de todos los periódicos con el subtítulo "Cae niño en lago congelado mientras patinaba".

El primer impulso de Rapunzel fue levantarse de su asiento sin decir una palabra y dejando al chico enfrente de ella con la mano extendida y pedir permiso a su profesor para salir quien se lo concedió al ver los ojos de la chica. Trato de mantener la compostura hasta salir por la puerta del salón, y una vez que la hubo atravesado salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies. Siguió corriendo, sin mirar muy bien a donde iba hasta que tropezó por la falta de experiencia en usar plataformas, trato de levantarse, pero no quería (ni podía) hacerlo.

-No puede ser él, no puede ser el- se repetía entre sollozos, se puso en posición fetal y escondió su cara en sus rodillas sollozando. La chica sintió algo que caminaba por su espala hasta llegar a su hombro cuando levando la vista vio cómo su pequeño camaleón se aferraba a su manga en forma de abrazo, él quería darle consuelo.- No puede ser Jack ¿o si pascal?- decía mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.- Bueno el Jack que nosotros conocimos era de cabello castaño, ojos miel y toda su cara solo era pecas.- lo último lo dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Te ves más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras- escucho una voz atrás de ella y cuando giro su cabeza, ahí estaba el chico que se hacía llamar Jack. Al escuchar esas palabras las mejillas de Rapunzel adquirieron un tono rosado intenso.

-Discúlpame por ser tan grosera y dejarte así- decía ella después de un momento mientras el color de sus mejillas iba desapareciendo y se levantaba del suelo - es solo que hace mucho tiempo conocí a alguien muy parecido a ti y verte me lo recordó- dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-hey, ya no llores-decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le limpiaba con su pulgar la lagrima con la mirada confundida de Rapunzel- un rostro tan lindo no se tiene que opacar así, ¿o no?- eso fue lo que basto para que las mejillas de la chica del cabello mágico adquirieran un color carmesí intenso, quien bajo la cabeza para ocultarlo.- y a todo esto, todavía no me dices tu nombre- decía mientras se acercaba su cara a la de la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

-Ra, Rapunzel, Rapunzel Cor….Bennett- decía mientras extendía la mano.- solo Rapunzel

-Bueno "solo Rapunzel", Jack Frost- decía el chico mientras correspondía el saludo.- pero solo Jack-

-Un gusto Jack-dijo Rapunzel sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su mano. "Él no es Jack" se repetía en su cabeza sin parar, "Él no es mi Jack".

Rapunzel levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto le llamaban la atención y ella se quedo sorprendida al ver que el también la miraba fijamente y de un momento a otros ambos se quedaron así, tomados de las manos y con la mirada fija uno en el otro.

No se dieron cuenta de cuanto paso, pudieron ser horas, pudieron ser minutos, pero seguían viéndose como si todo el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido por esos instantes.

-¿Punzie?- se escuchó la voz preocupada de Merida. La mencionada rompió el contacto visual del chico para voltear a ver a su amiga quien ya estaba abrazándola con aire maternal.- ¿Este chico es el Jack que conocimos? en un susurro mientras le temblaba la voz.

ó su amiga también en susurro "No puede ser el" pensaba la rubia mientras que por su cabeza pasaban imágenes del Jack que había conocido años atrás.

-Ojala lo fuera-dijo la chica de cabello pelirrojo separándose de su amiga y limpiándose un par de lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Volteo a ver al chico y lo observo de pies a cabeza comparando mentalmente al chico que conoció en su infancia y al que tenia enfrente.- Un gusto Jackson, Merida estirando y estrechando su mano con el chico.- solo dime Merida.

-Jack-dijo soltando su mano- Aunque creo que ya nos habíamos presentado ¿no?-

-pues….- empezó Merida.

-¡Merida!¡Rapunzel!- interrumpió un chico que llego corriendo junto a ellas- Chicas, ¿Están bien?-

-Si, gracias Hipo-dijo Rapunzel acercándose a su amigo.

-Tenemos que regresar al salón si no queremos estar en detención el primer día de clases-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar hacia el salón seguido de la chica de cabello mágico junto al vikingo y a la arquera. Una vez que llegaron al salón se encontraron con la mirada de todos los estudiantes que ya habían tomado sus asientos.

-Disculpe la tardanza profesor Dexter. ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Rapunzel mirando al niño de cabello pelirrojo y anteojos anotar formulas.

-Por supuesto señorita…..-empezó el niño esperando que la chica acabara la frase diciéndole su nombre.

-Rapunzel- termino la chica de ojos verdes con una sonrisa mientras el niño la buscaba en su lista, una vez que lo hizo asintió con la cabeza y Rapunzel tomo asiento donde estaba antes de que le presentaran a Jack. Cuando la chica tomo asiento la intento seguir su amiga pero el profesor la paro preguntando su nombre o apellido.

-Dumbroch-respondió la chica de cabello rojo y alborotado haciendo que todos soltaran un pequeño grito de sorpresa, por supuesto todos conocían a la princesa heredera de Dumbroch y a su madre la reina la cual era conocida por sus modales y elegancia, y su padre el cazador de osos más conocido de su reino-Merida Dumbroch- el profesor asintió y Merida tomo asiento junto a su amiga.

-Haddock-respondió el chico de ojos verdes cuando le toco su turno- Hipo Horrendus Haddock III- término haciendo que todos los chicos no separaran la vista, el profesor asintió y el chico tomo su lugar.

-Nombre- repitió el profesor cuando el chico de cabello platinado intento pasar a su lado para llegar a su lugar.

-Profesor Dexter, me conoces desde que resolviste tu primera ecuación no lineal-dijo intentando convencer al niño.

-Sin excepciones Frost- dijo señalándolo con la pluma que llevaba en la mano

-Jackson- dijo rodando los ojos mientras se percataba de la mirada divertida de Rapunzel desde su lugar- Jackson Overland- el niño asintió y lo dejo pasar. Cuando el chico paso al lado de la mesa de las dos princesas dejo un pequeño papel en la mesa de Rapunzel quien lo noto y lo tomo antes de que su amiga decidiera tomarlo. Cuando lo abrió tuvo que bajar la cabeza para que no se notara su evidente sonrojo.

-¿Te pidió matrimonio?-dijo en broma Merida al notar el color de la cara de su amiga. Esta solo negó con la cabeza y paso muy disimuladamente el papel al cuaderno de su amiga quien leyó el papel que contenía un numero de celular y debajo de este un pequeño mensaje: " 05:15, pista de hielo". Merida al leer el mensaje soltó una pequeña risa ganándose una llamada de atención por parte del pequeño profesor que ya había comenzado con su clase. Cuando el maestro se hubo dado la vuelta le pregunto a su amiga en susurro- Primer día y ya tienes una cita…. Me sorprendes- dijo tratando de controlar su risa para que el pequeño maestro no se diera cuenta.

-No es una cita, además dudo siquiera que vaya a ir-dijo Rapunzel en un susurro tratando de controlar el color de sus mejillas.

-Lo que tú digas Punzie- dijo Merida mientras escribía las formulas que estaban anotadas en el pizarrón.- Solo te advierto que los chicos no siempre son miel sobre hojuelas, además acabamos de conocer a ese chico, no sabemos que clase de persona es.- termino en un tono serio.

-Lo sé- dijo apuntando lo mas rápido que podía. Mientras en su cabeza tenia una discusión consigo para decidir que hacer.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Siguiente clase en su horario marcaba historia con el profesor Merlin. Por suerte a ambas chicas les tocaba la misma clase, así que tomaron sus cosas y se pusieron de pie para salir pero Rapunzel se acercó al profesor Dexter, se agacho para quedar a la altura de su oído y le susurro unas palabras, el profesor asintió.

-Gracias por decirlo señorita Bennett- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se despedía del profesor con la mano para alcanzar a sus amigos que la esperaban en la puerta del salón.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Punzie?- pregunto su pregunto su amiga una vez que llego a su lado.

-Tenía una duda sobre cómo van a ser los exámenes-respondió Rapunzel encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y siguió caminando. Dejando con una mirada confundida a sus tres acompañantes.

-Lo que tu digas Punzie- dijo el vikingo comenzando a seguirla mientras caminaba-¿Cuál es su siguiente clase?- pregunto sacando su horario.

-Historia- respondieron las dos chicas al unísono viendo sus horarios.

-Les puedo mostrar por donde es, a mí también me toca historia-dijo Jack mientras sonreía- está a unos cuantos edificios de aquí-explico mientras comenzaban a salir del edificio donde se encontraban- es de las clases más divertidas del instituto, el profesor Merlín a veces confunde las fechas y terminamos haciendo trabajos del descubrimiento de América en 1942- termino mientras caminaba de espaldas. Jack pudo observar como la chica de largo cabello escuchaba atenta a sus palabras y se topó con sus ojos verdes donde habría jurado ver los bosques más vivos en primavera del mismo color.

No se dio cuenta de que caminaba hacia un árbol hasta que impacto con él y termino con la cara en el suelo. La princesa de Dumbroch no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña risa que desapareció en el momento que sus dos amigos corrían a ayudar al chico. Cuando los tres lo levantaron pudieron ver que el chico no había sufrido ningún daño grave.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rapunzel una vez que Jack pudo mantenerse de pie sin ayuda.

-Si, solo estaba un poco distraído- respondió Jack tratando de que no se notara el dolor de la espalda. Pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Rapunzel le dedico una sonrisa de lado. El siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero esta vez sin distraerse del camino.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

-Parece que aquí es donde nos separamos-dijo Merida viendo su horario-Geografia con el maestro Milo James Thatch- termino leyendo difícilmente el nombre-

-Literatura con Jane Porter-dijo Hipo una vez que acabo Merida.

-Yo también tengo literatura- dijo Rapunzel leyendo su horario-

-Y yo geografía- dijo Jack revisando su horario.- salón 6, edificio "F3", se como llegar-

-Sabes donde queda el edificio "B"- pregunto Rapunzel buscando en un mapa que llevaba en las manos-

-Sí-dijo poniéndose atrás de ella para ver el también el mapa- esta aquí, al lado de la cafetería- dijo señalando un punto en el mapa- a dos calles de aquí-

-¿Donde nos vamos a ver después de esta clase?- dijo Merida observando a sus dos amigos de la infancia-

-¿En el área común de nuestro dormitorio?-pregunto Rapunzel buscando la aprobación de sus amigos.

-Bien-dijo la princesa de Dumbroch comenzando a caminar con el albino afuera hacia el lado opuesto que ellos.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

-¡Que día!- soltó la chica de cabello alborotado dejándose caer en el pasto.

-Ni que lo digas Mer-dijo Rapunzel dejando caer su cabello que estaba sobre un árbol. Una ves que este toco el suelo un camaleón de color verde corrió desde su hombro hasta sus piernas y la chica le dio un par de uvas que llevaba en su bolsa con sus libros.

-Aun no entiendo como es que lograste que te dieran un trato especial en biología-dijo Jack hablándole a Rapunzel mientras se elevaba para estar con ella arriba del árbol.-digo, la princesa consentida y el príncipe convincente lo entiendo, pero tu- dijo refiriéndose a los dos chicos de abajo quienes voltearon a verlo con una mirada confundida.

-Pues aunque no lo creas Punzie también es…-Hipo estaba a apunto de acabar cuando se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-CUIDADO, CABALLO SUELTO- se escucho un grito seguido de los galopes de un caballo que se dirigía a donde estaban los cuatro chicos.

Los dos chicos que se encontraban en el suelo por instinto subieron al árbol mientras que la chica de cabello rubio rápidamente puso al camaleón en su hombro y ayudada de su cabello puso sus pies en el pasto. Al tiempo de escuchar el grito de sus tres amigos arriba del árbol.

-¿Que es lo que haces?-grito Merida con voz preocupada.

-¡Vuelve a subir!-grito Hipo al tiempo de divisar al caballo que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la chica, Jack estaba listo para saltar de ser necesario, sin embargo el caballo al ver a la chica paro inmediatamente, pero el pobre seguía agitado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- decía mientras levantaba las manos para tranquilizarlo.-Tranquilo, así, que buen chico.- decía al mismo tiempo que pascal subía a su cabeza y hacia la misma acción.

Rapunzel se acercó al caballo y comenzó a acariciarlo del cuello. El caballo comenzó a acercarse a la chica en busca de más caricias mientras los chicos arriba del árbol comenzaban a bajar de él. Los chicos estaban a punto de decir algo cuando una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-grito un chico que iba vestido de una playera blanca con detalles azul marino y pantalones de mezclilla mientras corría hacia Rapunzel quien sujetaba las cuerdas del caballo.- Cuanto lo siento, ¿Estas bien?-repitió una vez que llego hasta ella.

-sí-dijo Rapunzel mientras le daba las riendas al dueño del caballo, sin embargo, este comenzó a relinchar hasta que Rapunzel volvió a tomar las riendas.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a los establos a dejarlo? el chico de playera blanca y ojos verdes

\- ¿les importaría que acompañara al dueño del caballo a dejarlo?-pregunto a sus amigos. Los chicos se vieron y negaron con la cabeza.

-No, alcánzanos en la cafetería cuando acabes.-le dijo Hipo- comenzando a caminar junto con Merida y Jack quien no le quitaba la mirada de enzima al chico del caballo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Ok, ahí los veré-dijo Rapunzel mientras recogía su cabello y lo metía en su bolsa.- listo, guíame.-dijo volteando a ver al chico.

-Por supuesto-. Dijo el chico comenzando a caminar. Al principio caminaron en silencio hasta que el chico decidió romperlo.-Por cierto mi nombre es Hans.

-Rapunzel.-dijo viendo al chico que caminaba al lado de ella.-¿De donde vienes?

-De las islas del sur- respondió con sencillez-.¿y tu? Aunque si me preguntaras yo diría que eres la heredera de un reino, porque eres tan o más hermosa que cualquier princesa de aquí.- dijo haciendo que Rapunzel se sonrojara

\- De hecho, soy hija de comerciantes- dijo pensando en la primera cosa que le venía a la mente.- y tenemos que viajar mucho con mi familia.

-Wow, entonces he ahí la razón de tu belleza, viajas a muchos lugares y tienes un poco de cada cultura.- dijo sonriendo de lado, haciendo que la chica lo mirara con una sonrisa.

Pasaron el resto del camino hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron al establo y Rapunzel ataba al caballo. Se estaba a punto de despedir de su dueño, pero tropezó con un balde de agua y cayo a al suelo haciendo que todas las cosas en su bolsa se salieran. Hans se acerco rápido a ayudar a la chica que acepto su ayuda para ponerse de pie, pero cuando estaba a punto de recoger sus cosas Hans ya lo había hecho y observo el nombre y símbolo que había en sus libretas.

-Así que ¿Comerciantes?- dijo enseñando el símbolo de la familia real de corona-deduje que tenías que ver con la realeza por tu ropa, pero creí que solo seguías tendencias de Corona-dijo viendo como la chica buscaba algo para excusarse-¿Te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?-dijo dándole sus cosas a la chica y haciendo una reverencia- Príncipe Hans de las islas del sur.- dijo inclinándose ante la mirada de asombro de la chica.

-ammm…. Princesa Rapunzel Corona-dijo también haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Ahora que nos conocemos, puedo preguntar, su majestad, con todo respeto ¿Por qué oculta su apellido y procedencia?-dijo levantándose.

-Pues….-Rapunzel trataba de pensar en una buena excusa, pero recordó que como él ya sabía que era una princesa podía comportarse como tal.-Por asuntos personales y le suplicare que tenga discreción al respecto- dijo Rapunzel en tono firme que había aprendido de su madre, padre y su Prima Elsa cuando hablaban con los comerciantes.

-Disculpe su majestad, no era mi intención ofenderla- dijo con una expresión de arrepentimiento en su cara y haciendo una reverencia poniéndose de rodillas.

-Acepto sus disculpas Príncipe Hans- dijo poniendo un brazo en su hombro- pero le pediré por favor que no me hable de usted-

-Como lo desee Princesa Rapunzel-dijo levantándose

-Solo Rapunzel-dijo mientras Hans se ponía de pie.

-Bueno Rapunzel, ¿Podrías concederme el honor de escoltarte con tus amigos?-dijo Hans mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-Solo si dejas de ser tan formal- dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba su mano.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería buscaron con la mirada a Los amigos de la princesa de Corona en alguna de las mesas, pero no los podían encontrar hasta que entre todos los estudiantes que ahí estaban resalto una alborotada cabellera pelirroja.

-Ahí están-dijo Rapunzel señalando a su amiga con una mano mientras seguía del brazo de Hans.-gracias, creo que yo puedo llegar a ellos sola

-La acompañare hasta su mesa-dijo Hans comenzando a caminar.

-Hans, la formalidad-.

-Lo siento-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos y la escena que encontraron resulto muy graciosa para Rapunzel ya que no pudo aguantar una risita. Merida estaba de pie con una manzana a medio comer en la boca con una mirada extrañada mientras que su mano derecha estaba siendo besada por un chico de cabello ondulado hasta al cuello, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del chico castaño que observaba desde una silla cerca, junto a un chico de cabellos platinados que veía divertido la escena hasta que su sonrisa se borró al ver llegar a la chica de largo cabello con su mano en el brazo del Príncipe de las islas del sur.

-Gracias por la compañía-dijo Hans una vez que llegaron enfrente de la mesa. Hans se acercó al oído de la princesa para susurrarle algo-discreción absoluta majestad.

-Gracias por comprender-respondió Rapunzel en un susurro y con una sonrisa en el rostro- igualmente gracias por la compañía príncipe Hans- dijo separándose para despedirse con la mano pero el príncipe tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso en ella, dejando a la chica de cabello rubio confundida y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que no paso desapercibido por cierto chico de ojos azules que observaba la escena desde su asiento con el ceño fruncido mientras el vikingo y Merida hablaban un poco incomodos por la situación que acababa de pasar.

-Espero poder volver a reunirnos otra vez Rapunzel-dijo Hans guiñándole un ojo y alejándose despidiéndose con la mano mientras Merida se levantaba de su asiento para preguntarle acerca de que era lo que había pasado.

-Parece que Punzie se comió dos dulces hoy-dijo Merida una vez que estuvo a su lado mientras mordía su manzana y hacia que la chica despertara del pequeño transe en el que había entrado.

-¿Eh?pe...pero¿pero que dices Mer?-dijo Rapunzel mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga algo extrañada- Se podría decir lo mismo de ti-termino mientras mira a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Los dulces no son lo mío- decía mientras daba la vuelta para tomar sus cosas de la mesa en la que estaban- por cierto...¿sabes dónde esta el gimnasio?

-ammmm...no- dijo Rapunzel mientras sacaba el mapa de su mochila.-Parece que esta un poco lejos de aquí. Al lado del salón "G3".

-Chicas ¿nos vemos después de clases?-pregunto Hipo a las dos chicas detrás del mapa.

-Por mi está bien-dijo Merida mientras levantaba los hombros.-¿Punzie?

-Claro-dijo un poco dudosa viendo a Jack.

-¿Y tú qué me dices Jack?-

-¿Por qué no?-respondió Jack con una media sonrisa.

-¿Entonces aquí después de clases?- pregunto Merida

-Por mi está bien-dijo Rapunzel viendo a sus amigos

-Ok-dijo Hipo

-Claro-termino Jack

Los cuatro amigos se despidieron y tomaron diferentes rutas sin saber que las 2 rutas al final se juntarían otra vez.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

-Parece que te gusta la princesa de Dumbroch- dijo el chico de cabello platinado a su compañero quien caminaba a su lado.

-¿Quién?¿Merida?-pregunto Hipo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Hay mas de una princesa en Dumbroch?-Pregunto Jack mientras sonreía-Tranquilo, no diré nada.

-Gracias-Dijo Hipo suspirando.

-¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Rapunzel?-

-Desde siempre….desde que tengo memoria-Dijo Hipo viendo extrañado a Jack-Mira, voy a ser honesto contigo Jack. Punzie es una chica confiada, inteligente, curiosa y no quiero que salga lastimada ¿entendiste? Ella trata de superar lo que paso hace tiempo y no quiero que vuelva a recaer.

-Hey, no pienso nada con ella, apenas la conocí hoy.-dijo Jack mientras veía su reloj y apresuraba el paso para poder llegar a tiempo al salón que tocaba.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

-Creo que es aquí-dijo Merida mientras veía las enormes letras de "GYM". Pero lo que la desconcertaba era el hecho de que muchas de las princesas entraban ahí.- Aunque lo pensare dos veces, dudo que tantas de ellas tengan algún poder especial.

-Vamos Mer-dijo Rapunzel mientras la jalaba del brazo para entrar.

-Pero si alguna de aquellas "talentosas" princesas empieza con actitud de superioridad juro que no me voy a resistir a empezar una pelea, Punz.-

-¿Ahora es Punz?-pregunto Rapunzel mientras caminaba.

-Iré variando según la ocasión -respondió Merida con una sonrisa.

Cuando las dos chicas entraron al gimnasio se dieron cuenta de que era una lugar enorme, podría haber medido una cancha de futbol entera, pero por supuesto estaba dividida en diferentes zonas, como gradas, vestidores etc. Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron dentro del gimnasio del centro de este comenzó a emerger una pequeña plataforma de donde salió un dragón de un tamaño reducido color rojo.

-Muy bien estudiantes, bienvenidos.-dijo el pequeño dragón con voz alegre- para los que ya me conocen soy el profesor Mushu, y como todos los años hoy nos acompaña el director Norte, para ver a los nuevos talentos.- cuando acabo su explicación un hombre alto y fornido con tatuajes en los brazos con una expresión cálida en el rostro y vestido con un traje rojo elegante, todo su cuerpo daba la impresión de ser un hombre estricto y autoritario. Sin embargo esa expresión no llegaba a sus grandes ojos azules, que miraban todo con curiosidad y asombro.

-Buenos días estudiantes, y bienvenidos a la clase de habilidades especiales- dijo mientras se acomodaba en las gradas para observar cómo se desarrollaba la clase- Yo soy el profesor Norte y espero que no sean tímidos acerca de sus habilidades.- termino con una sonrisa amigable mientras se sentaba.

-La dinámica es simple, pasar al frente a exponer sus talentos, cuando escuchen su nombre por favor suban aquí y muéstrenos.-explico el pequeño dragón mientras se sentaba al lado del director.- La primera persona en pasar es Odette- La compañera de la chica que según Rapunzel tenía como nombre Astrid paso al frente llevaba un vestido color azul que combinaba colores como rosa y celeste. Cuando paso al frente se quedó parada como esperando algo, los estudiantes la miraron extrañados hasta que del cuerpo de la chica comenzó a emerger un brillo que los cegó a todos por un instante. Cuando este término el cuerpo de Odette ya no era el de una chica sino el de un hermoso cisne blanco. Las dos chicas que estaban mas atentas a Odette eran Merida y Rapunzel quienes observaban impresionadas la transformación de la chica.

-Gracias señorita Odette- dijo desde las gradas el director norte.

-Elsa, por favor pasa al frente.- anuncio el pequeño dragón con voz fuerte.

La chica de cabello rubio platinado dio un paso al frente insegura, comenzó a subir a la plataforma un poco tambaleante, una vez ahí levanto la vista hacia el director y maestro quienes asintieron dándole su aprobación. La chica tomo uno de los guantes que cubrían sus manos y lo saco de ella después de esto repitió lo mismo en la otra mano. En el momento en que termino de sacar su segundo guante comenzó a sentirse un ambiente mas frio y del suelo comenzaron a emerger pequeños cristales de hielo alrededor de la chica quien trato de disminuirlos pero logro todo lo contrario haciendo que los cristales de hielo crecieran tomando la forma de afiladas puntas. Los chicos presentes adquirieron una expresión de asombro cuando vieron los vanos intentos de la chica para parar el hielo, hasta que de pronto el hielo ceso su crecimiento y desapareció. Todos los estudiantes voltearon hacia el director Norte y observaron como el director movía las manos para deshacer el hielo.

-Gracias, Elsa, podrías quedarte después de clases en el gimnasio- mas que una pregunta sonaba como orden por parte del pequeño dragón, Elsa se limito a asentir levemente con la cabeza y regresar a su lugar.- Ariel

Entonces paso una chica pelirroja de cabello ondulado vestida con un simple, pero lindo vestido color azul y su cabello recogido en un moño del mismo color. La chica hablo con una dulce voz pidiendo un vaso con agua, 10 segundos después de haberlo pedido emergió (al igual que lo había hecho la plataforma) un vaso con agua cristalina. La chica hizo un movimiento con la mano y el agua se elevo un poco, pero algo le salió mal y el agua cayó sobre ella, haciendo que un resplandor dorado saliera de su cuerpo cegando a todos, y una vez que hubo cesado la chica ya no tenía dos piernas, sino una aleta color verde.

-Muchas gracias Ariel-dijo el profesor Mushu- Señor Eric, podría ayudar a la señorita- un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules paso al centro llevando en sus brazos una toalla, y llevándose a Ariel en ellos.

Fueron pasando, uno a uno todos los alumnos que estaban ahí reunidos, mostrando sus diferentes talentos: transformarse en animales, volar, cantar, agilidad con las armas, fuerza y otras cualidades que los cuatro amigos no se hubieran imaginado.

-¿Hipus?¿Hiccup?-trato de leer el profesor.

-¿Hipo?- comentaron las dos chicas al escuchar el nombre.

-Hipo- corrigió el chico mientras subía a la plataforma. El profesor asintió y el chico soplo un pequeño silbato produciendo un ruido que nadie escucho, Hipo espero un poco hasta que se escucho un ruido a lo lejos hasta que este se volvió mas intenso y traspaso la puerta un dragón negro buscando el origen de aquel sonido. Algunas de las chicas gritaron mientras que otras solo se apartaron al igual que los chicos dejando el paso libre al dragón.

Hipo comenzó a darle algunas órdenes a Chimuelo y este obedecía la mayoría, hasta que este se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y empezó a dormitar. El trato de ponerlo de pie pero este se gruño en forma de desagrado.

-Gracias Hipo, podrías quedarte después de clases- dijo el dragón con el mismo tono que con el de la chica de cabello blanco.- La siguiente es… Merida.

La chica de cabello pelirrojo se separó de su amiga con un suspiro y su arco en mano, y observo la mirada de sorpresa que le dedicaba el chico de cabello café y ojos verdes mientras él y su dragón bajaban de la plataforma. En cuanto la chica puso un pie en la plataforma el director chasqueo los dedos y esta se transformó en un campo de tiro con algunos muñecos que simulaban personas con dibujos en zonas vitales. La Pelirroja tomo su arco disparando a todos los obstáculos sin fallar ninguno, hasta que las flechas en su cintura cayeron y se regaron por el suelo, la chica sin prestar atención pisó una y se tambaleo hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio haciendo que su puntería se desviara hacia donde se encontraban el maestro y director y quedo clavada entre los dos.

-Señorita Dumbroch, sería tan amable de quedarse después de clase-. Dijo en voz firme el director Norte.

-Por supuesto director Norte-dijo Merida con un suspiro.

-La siguiente es… Rapunzel- dijo el profesor Mushu una vez recuperado.

La chica de cabello dorado subió a la plataforma con un temblor en las piernas, ya que no se le daba estar frente a tantas personas. Aun así llego a la plataforma para cuando su amiga recogía su última flecha y la tomaba de la punta lo que hizo que se cortara la palma de la mano. Merida tomo su mano herida con la otra mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes estaba casi subiendo los escalones de la plataforma, pero se le adelanto la su amiga de largo cabello rubio que ya se encontraba junto a ella envolviendo un mechón de su cabello alrededor de su mano herida.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?- dijo Merida antes de hacer una mueca de dolor por el contacto con su herida.

-Seguir con el show- dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa mientras recordaba cuando ella siempre le ayudaba a salirse de las peleas con las niñas que siempre la molestaban. Una vez que acabo de envolver su cabello en su herida comenzo a cantar una canción casi inaudible.

_Flor que da fulgor_

_con tu brillo fiel._

_Mueve el tiempo atrás_

_volviendo a lo que fue,_

_a lo que fue._

Conforme cantaba iba aumentando su voz cada vez mas y aunque al principio le temblaba y apenas era audible su voz poco a poco fue ganando melodía y volumen, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Unos segundos después de que empezara a cantar su cabello se comenzó a adquirir un brillo color dorado que se reflejaba en cara de asombro de todos los chicos y maestros en el gimnasio.

_Cura enfermedad_

_y el destino cruel._

_Trae lo que perdí._

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_a lo que fue._

Cuando Rapunzel abrió los ojos deseo tener una cámara al ver el rostro de Merida el cual era una combinación entre miedo y sorpresa. No pudo reprimir una pequeña risa que trato de ahogar con su mano, pero exploto en una carcajada que tuvo que reprimir casi inmediatamente al ver las caras de sus compañeros al ver las misma expresiones que la de Merida. Cuando Rapunzel aparto el cabello de la mano de su amiga observo como esta estaba a punto de gritar así que ella hablo primero.

-¡No entres en pánico!-dijo un poco mas alto de lo que esperaba haciendo que todo sus compañeros soltaran una risita.

-Es-s-toy bi-ien-dijo Merida con un hilo de voz. Rapunzel dejo escapar una risita que reprimió al escuchar la voz del director Norte.

-Señorita Rapunzel, seria tan amble de acompañarnos después de clase-dijo con voz firme y de algún modo severo, sin embargo también había un rastro de emoción en su voz. Las dos chicas bajaron de plataforma, Rapunzel con la cabeza baja y con una cara apenada, me mientras que Merida revisaba su mano de arriba abajo todavía sin creer que su amiga podía hacer eso.

-Y el último es...- comenzó a leer el profesor Mushu. -Jack Frost.- En el momento en el que término el nombre del chico un rayo de hielo rompió el momentáneo silencio estrellándose en la cara de el pequeño dragón.

-Jack, creo que sobra decir que tu también estas invitado a quedarte-dijo el director Norte mientras Jack se sonreía de lado a lado.

-No hay problema North-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Me da gusto- dijo casi inaudible Norte.- Sin mas que decir, les deseo una feliz tarde y un gran año todos ustedes. Pueden retirarse.- en cuanto dijo lo último, todos los chicos asintieron y se retiraron, excepto los dos chicos y tres chicas que esperaban sentados en las gradas.

-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso Punzie?-preguntó Hipo una vez que estuvo junto a Rapunzel y Merida.

-Pues desde siempre, creo- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por que nunca nos lo mostraste?- Pregunto su amiga de cabello alborotado.

-No lo se- comenzó a hablar recordando como se pasaba horas contando para sus primas mientras estas veían asombradas como su cabello brillaba.-supongo que tenia miedo de mostrarlo.-Termino de hablar dirigiendo su vista hacia el otro lado de las gradas donde se encontraba su prima viendo sus manos de forma triste y en cierto modo avergonzada. Rapunzel noto que sus dos amigos estaban enfrascados en una conversación, así que se levanto de su asiento y se fue al lado de su prima.- ¿Que sucede Elsa?-preguntó Rapunzel a su prima una vez que llego junto a ella.

-Nada, es solo que tengo miedo, miedo de lastimar a alguien con esto-decía mientras le enseñaba sus manos con los guantes.

-No sucederá lo mismo que con Anna-dijo Rapunzel mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-Eso no lo sabes tu ni nadie-dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de las gradas. Rapunzel suspiro con impotencia mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

-Señorita de Arendelle, puede retirarse-dijo con voz ronca el director Norte que estaba en la plataforma.

-Por supuesto- se despidió Elsa con una leve reverencia y luego se fue por la puerta principal.

Un momento después de que Elsa se fuera las puertas y ventanas se cerraron de golpe asustando a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban ahí. Justo después una luz ilumino la plataforma dejando ver a un director Norte más alegre, con los ojos llenos de emoción y sin el traje formal color rojo, sino una camisa roja con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos que dejaban ver sus tatuajes en los brazos, y unos cómodos pantalones color negro. Incluso cuando hablo su tono de voz era más relajado y animado.

-Al fin los encontré- decía mientras los cuatro chicos se miraban confundidos entre si-

-Disculpe si soy impertinente director Norte, pero ¿A quién encontró exactamente?-pregunto Rapunzel con curiosidad ante el cambio tan drástico de humor de su director.

-Basta de formalidades, pueden llamarme Norte o North, como prefieran.-decía con voz emocionada mientras se reía.-

-North, son nuevos, tienes que explicarles por qué están aquí.-dijo Jack mientras balanceaba en su mano un bastón de madera que terminaba en una curva.

-Por supuesto, siempre lo olvido-empezó a explicar con emoción-ustedes cuatro están aquí, porque de toda la escuela, este año, ustedes son los más originales talentos que he visto, y no me refiero exactamente a la sanación o a la arquería, estoy seguro que hay algo más escondido en ustedes, ¿no es verdad?- la última pregunta la dijo viendo a las dos chicas quienes retrocedieron un paso en la misma dirección llamando la atención de los dos chicos.-¿Les gustaría pasar aquí y mostrarnos su verdadero talento?.

Merida al ver a su amiga tan nerviosa tomo la iniciativa y paso al frente jalando a Hipo de la manga de su chaqueta, una vez que estuvieron en la plataforma ella coloco una de sus manos en la frente de Hipo y la otra en su pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Piensa en algún recuerdo que te agrade-susurro para que solo Hipo la escuchara. Este solo asintió y pensó en su primer día de escuela en primaria, recordó que estaba ansioso por llegar, y una vez que estuvo ahí le dio miedo, comenzó a caminar y se encontró con los bravucones de la escuela, y también recordó como una niña de coletas pelirrojas lo ayudo. Mientras hipo pensaba en ese recuerdo Merida fue retirando lenta y pesada mente la mano de su corazón, y una vez que la retiro por completo se tambaleo un poco, pero logro equilibrarse a tiempo. Abrió su mano y lo que pudieron observar todos fue una pequeña y lama color azul. Hipo al verla se quedó sin palabras, le dio curiosidad tomarla, pero también miedo de que pasara algo de que si la tocara esta se extinguiera. Merida acerco su mano a la de Hipo y este toco la flama, creando una pequeña luz que poco a poco se disminuyó hasta crear formas y sonidos, al tocar la flama esta se transformó en el recuerdo de Hipo.

-Es impresionante Mer-dijo Hipo mientras tomaba el recuerdo en sus manos.

-Solo tienes que tocarlo otra vez para que se vuelva una flama y decir "lo quiero devuelta para que este regrese a tu cabeza-dijo Merida mientras observaba la cara de impresión de todos los presentes.

-No esperaba eso-dijo Norte al ver lo que acababa de pasar.- Rapunzel, ¿podrías mostrarnos tu verdadero talento?.

-Po-por supuesto- respondió con voz temblorosa Rapunzel subiendo a la plataforma. Una vez que estuvo arriba, les dio la espalda sentándose en el suelo, acomodo a Pascal entre sus manos y comenzó a cantar, pero ahora otra canción y en una melodía diferente.

_Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

El cabello de la chica comenzó a brillar como lo había echo, pero ahora la luz no solo estaba en su cabello, sino que se extendía más largo de lo que su cabello era, sus dos amigos de la infancia veían asombrados, mientras que el director no dejaba de verla con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, por otro lado el chico de cabello platinado se acercó a uno de los rayos dorados y este se convirtió en un delfín dorado que nadaba a su alrededor para luego desaparecer.

_Here it's safe and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

Mientras la Rapunzel cantaba su cabello perdió la forma de cabello y se esparció como si fuera arena alrededor de los cuatro presentes, convirtiéndose en animales y otras figuras mientras ellos miraban asombrados el poder de la chica quien parecía ausente al cantar esa nana de cuna. Una vez que Rapunzel acabo de cantar las luces y las formas fuero apagándose hasta que solo eran mechones de cabello rubio en el suelo. Rapunzel se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara de impresión de todos, y para su un sorpresa con una sonrisa en el rostro,.

Sin embargo en cuanto intento dar un paso en su dirección, su visión se volvió borrosa y lo último que recordó antes de escuchar el golpe seco fue su nombre en los labios de los tres presentes antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Al fin, en verdad, perdón por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, primero fue por los exámenes finales y solicitudes, y luego se perdió el archivo y tuve que empezarlo otra vez. En especial una disculpa a una persona que me estuvo preguntando todo el tiempo por en este capítulo y le prometí subirlo hace un mes. Por cierto, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía o redacción.**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció?¿Que creen que pasara? Responderé cualquier review que quiera ser respondido**

**Por cierto, la segunda canción se llama Deep in ****the****meadow**** de ****sting****, es un tema de THG... No pude ocultar mi lado tributo :D**

**Bye, nos leemos pronto.**

**Charlottemockingjaycaster**


End file.
